


Chae Hyungwon's Special Birthday Treatment

by Bookworming



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chaeturtleday!, Fluff, Hyungwon sleeps a lot, Inspired by Kihyungwon tweeting first on each other's birthdays, Kihyungwon, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sorta tsundere Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworming/pseuds/Bookworming
Summary: Yoo Kihyun has to do everything around here.No one asked him to go out of his way for the beanpole though..Why did he do it?





	Chae Hyungwon's Special Birthday Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day too late but well :')  
> It was Hyungwon's birthday yesterday and I was struck by an idea so..  
> This is my first fanfiction since a year and a half, help :/ . I had no idea I would be making a comeback with a Kihyungwon one shot but well!  
> Kihyungwon were the first to post on twitter for each other's birthdays and that inspired this!  
> I hope you like this piece of fluff :D This is my first MX fic, hopefully I end up writing more!

Yoo Kihyun checked his phone_ _his twitter_ to be more specific, for the third time in the last five minutes.

Just like the last two times he had checked there was no new post from @OfficialMonstaX.

_What were his members doing?_

None of them (apart from the beanpole of course) were asleep. What were they waiting for?

Looking up from his phone, he was greeted with the sight of the leader lying down on the floor, his head propped up against a pillow, one hand busy scratching away at his chin and the other on his phone, no doubt scrolling through pictures of food. His lips were drawn out unconsciously into a pout of concentration.

Kihyun looked again at the wall clock (which Minhyuk’s mother had gifted them as a housewarming gift) to make sure that he wasn’t wrong about the time.

12:05, he was correct. His phone showed the same time too.

Surely Hyunwoo hadn’t forgotten?

Kihyun frowned at the leader but his frown, like his presence, went unnoticed.

What about Hoseok? Hoseok was usually good at keeping track of such things.

Kihyun craned his neck, looking for the second oldest member of Monsta X.

“Hyunwoo hyung, where’s Hoseok hyung?”

“He’s in his studio. Probably writing songs.” Hyunwoo muttered, not taking his eyes off the phone.

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

Hoseok was the best at remembering such things but if he was in the midst of writing a song, nothing could take his attention away, not even a fellow member’s birthday.

Kihyun groaned out loud.

“Minhyuk?”

Surely Minhyuk would want to be first?

“Taking a shower.”

Sure enough, he could hear the shower running.

“The maknaes?”

“Overwatch, of course.”

Kihyun could have screamed. He felt his hands fist in frustration.

There was no stopping them when they started. He’d just have to wait it out.

 _Fuck this shit, I’m going to bed_ , he thought.

“I’m sleeping.” He told Hyunwoo, unable to stop himself from sounding sulky.

He didn’t notice Hyunwoo’s smile as he got up and made his way to his room, which he shared with Minhyuk and the maknaes.

As he neared his room though, his footsteps slowed down till he came to a stop in front of the other room’s door.

The room which Hyunwoo, Hoseok and the beanpole shared.

Jooheon and Changkyun were playing Overwatch in the room they shared (he’d ask them to go out and play once he went there) meaning that the other room was empty... Except for the birthday boy.

Quickly, before he could change his mind, Kihyun pushed open the door and entered, quiet as a mouse.

Cold wind was blowing in from the open window which Kihyun shut hastily before turning to the sleeping boy.

With his height, Kihyun was tall enough just for his face to be on eye-level with the upper bunk which the birthday boy normally occupied.

The beanpole was splayed out, clearly too tall for so tiny a bed. His unnecessarily pouty lips were parted, his breathing soft, peaceful. As usual he looked attractive.

“God he gets on my nerves. How the fuck can anyone look good while sleeping?” Kihyun wondered out loud.

Then he noticed that Hyungwon’s skinny right arm was dangling off the bed, inches away from Kihyun’s face and his blanket had slipped down to his stomach.

Kihyun glared at him for a bit.

He wouldn’t. After all, he had no obligation.

_He would walk out and let the bastard catch a cold- always going to sleep with the window open- did he think it was Kihyun’s job to close it for him?_

Eventually though he gave in.

“Aaaish why are you so annoying?” He groaned.

He had to do _everything_ around here. With a roll of his eyes he started climbing up onto the top bunk, not caring about accidentally waking up the sleeping boy. He started pulling the blanket till it covered everything except for his face.

His unnecessarily good looking face, with no hint of visible pores.   

Kihyun remained crouched like that for a moment, glaring down at the sleeping boy.

 “You lanky piece of shit. You _dare_ not catch a cold. I refuse to look after you. Fuck no. You know why? Because you won’t say so much as a thank you for all my efforts. No, you’ll just be as blank as usual, coughing and sneezing and spreading your germs, making all of them sick- leaving me with even more work.. Fuck, the thought alone is enough to give me a headache.”

Kihyun huffed at the blissfully unaware bastard.

“Which is why I _have_ to look after you and make sure you don’t get the others sick. That’s the only reason I did this, yup.

“ You should be grateful for me, frog. You should be thanking me from _now_.”

Hyungwon let out a short cough and faced the other side, the side angle making him look _soft_.

“I want to choke you, Chae Hyungwon. I really want to strangle you. Why can’t you take care of yourself for _once_? Are you a twelve year old? How the hell have you managed to make it to 23- _24_ years of age?”

Kihyun’s eyes widened as the realisation hit him.

_24 years._

Right.

He scrambled to get off the bunk and hopped down unsteadily, unsure as to why his face felt heated up.

_What the hell were you doing, Yoo Kihyun? How long had he been up there, cursing the beanpole?_

He took a quick glance at Hyungwon to make sure he was still asleep.

It wasn’t as though he had never had to climb onto Hyungwon’s bunk to wake him up but he’d never stayed there so long, just cursing the frog and admiring the way he looked.

Suddenly he wanted to get out of the room. He cleared his throat and left the room but not before a soft “Anyway... Happy birthday, frog.”

 

Kihyun’s daily routine involved getting up first, waking up the others, getting dressed and making breakfast/ heating leftovers before everyone gathered at their rickety dining table.

The table was barely big enough for all seven of them and they often ended up bumping elbows with the person beside them.

On his members birthdays though, Kihyun had to get up earlier than usual so that he could go out and buy some seaweed and beef and prepare the soup before they had to leave to wherever their schedule for the day took them.

Luckily that day they had no schedule so he could wake up slightly later than usual.

To his surprise, Hoseok was already up when he came outside.

“Hyung.” He called out in surprise and a sleepy Hoseok stared up at him from the dining table, a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Kihyun-ah. Do you need me to go and get seaweed and meat?” Hoseok asked, rubbing his puffy eyes. “There’s coffee in the kitchen.”

“Did you stay up all night writing a new song?” Kihyun asked, going into the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee.

“Sorta.”

“When did you come back?”

“A few minutes ago.”

“Did you finish?”

“Almost.”

One-worded answers from Hoseok was a phenomenon that occurred only when he was angry or extremely tired.

“I’ll get the seaweed and meat.” He said after taking a long sip of his coffee.

“I can go.” Hoseok offered, getting up. “Finish your coffee.”

“I’ll go hyung!” Kihyun said hurriedly and drained his coffee before grabbing his wallet and rushing out of the door. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Kihyun-ah, your jacket-!”

 

Kihyun was an idiot, he really was.

Five minutes into his walk to the nearest store and he was regretting every life decision, particularly the one involving going out of his way for the beanpole.

Okay so maybe it wasn’t his fault that Kihyun had forgotten to wear his jacket before leaving but really, it was his fault. Why did he have to be so annoying?

And what was worse that there was _still_ no post on twitter.

Not Jooheon, not Changkyun, Minhyuk- none of them had bothered as of yet so again, Kihyun would have to do it...

He’d have to be the first.

At least he wasn’t going to be the first to have wished the beanpole. No doubt Jooheon and Changkyun would have forced him awake and wished him by now.

Minhyuk would have showered him with affection, probably hugged him hard.

Hyunwoo would have wished him a somewhat awkward but sincere ‘happy birthday, Hyungwon-ah’ and Hoseok...

Somehow he didn’t want to think about how Hoseok might have wished him.

It was still quite early and he only ran into two fans that had no trouble recognizing him since he had forgotten to wear his jacket _and his mask_.

He hurried along after assuring them that he wouldn’t go out without wearing a coat next time and bragged about his apparent ‘thriving’ immune system that could fight off the worst of colds.

He left before they could realise that his nose was running and he was about to freeze to death.

As undignified as it was, he ran the last few metres and heaved a sigh of relief once he spotted the store in the distance with the Starbucks beside it.

 

When he came back the members were all awake and ready, leaving the beanpole, of course.

It only took him a second to realise that he was missing because well. The beanpole was hard to miss with his height.

Changkyun, Jooheon, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were seated at the table, munching away on jam and toast and he could see Hoseok in the kitchen, making more toast.

Jooheon answered his unasked question as soon as he had taken a look around.

“He woke up long enough for us to wish him and then went back to sleep.”

Kihyun sighed and made his way to the kitchen with bags of the things he had bought.

“I could have made breakfast.” He said, sniffing.

“I can make toast.” Hoseok said with his usual grin, looking much more awake then. “Besides I felt bad that I didn’t go and buy the ingredients for you.”

“It’s okay, you were up all night.”

“You didn’t even wear a jacket.. What was the hurry, Hyungwon doesn’t ever wake up early anyway.”

“It’s not because of him!” Kihyun defended himself at once. “I just- I wanted to get some exercise in!”

_Exercise? Pffft._

Hoseok just smiled and Kihyun tried not to show his relief at having convinced him so easily.

“It’s nice that you want to exercise but not at the expense of your health, you know that, right?”

“Right, I won’t forget next time.”

“Your nose is running. Here-”

“Is that an iced Americano?”  

Kihyun turned rapidly to see Minhyuk poking around the grocery bags.

“Ooh you got coffee, Kihyun-ah?”

“It’s not for you!” Kihyun rushed over hurriedly and snatched away the drink before Minhyuk could drain it.

Minhyuk blinked at him twice before poking around the bag in search of more.

“You got just _one_? Who is it for then? It’s not for me?!” Minhyuk sounded scandalized. “I’m your favourite though!”  

“Hyung, you got Iced Americano?”Jooheon appeared beside Minhyuk.

“Did I hear Iced Americano?” Changkyun came in after him with hopeful eyes.

Kihyun’s skin was turning red at an impossible rate, he could feel it.

_Why hadn’t he hidden it?_

“You got _one_?” Hoseok asked with a raised brow.

“Just one?” Jooheon pouted.

“ _One_?” Changkyun asked in English, his face falling.

Oh no no no, why was this happening.

“I didn’t- there wasn’t enough place! I was coming walking and I also had the seaweed and the-”

“Okay okay, we get you. Let’s play rock paper and scissors for it.” Minhyuk cut in.

“If you don’t play you lose. Rock, paper-” Jooheon began.

“No!” Kihyun cut in hastily. “It’s for Hyungwon.”

“Oh.”

“Ohhh.”

“For Hyungwonie?”

“For Hyungwon?” Hoseok added with a raised brow and a hint of a smirk.

What had Kihyun got himself into?

“It’s his birthday.” He justified.

“But hyung, you didn’t get _me_ an Iced Americano on my birthday.” Jooheon whined. “You know how much I love-“

“Ya, me neither and we’re the same age!” Minhyuk exclaimed indignantly.

Kihyun could sense a major But-Kihyun-you-didn’t-do-this- and-didn’t-do-that session coming so he spoke up before Jooheon could start again.

“Oh alright, alright. I’ll get one for you all on your birthdays now get out of the kitchen I have to make seaweed soup.”

“But I want one now-“

“That’s hardly fair, my birthday went by-“

“FINE! Tomorrow, alright? This one is for Hyungwon though. Now get out.”

“Why does Hyungwon hyung get special treatment?” Changkyun questioned with a frown.

“I’m writing it down, Kihyun hyung, you better get me an Iced Americano on-”

“Ya ya now go.” He said, practically shoving Minhyuk out.

The others piled out of the kitchen one by one and a red faced Kihyun took a few deep breaths before glaring at the Iced Americano.

Why did _he_ have to do everything around here?

 

A little while later he found himself entering the beanpole’s room again, this time with a tray of soup in hand.

He set the tray down on a side table and shook his head at the sleeping boy.

“Chae Hyungwon.” He shouted. “Chae Hyungwon! Wake up. I’ve made seaweed soup for you, get up.”

As expected, the beanpole didn’t as much as stir.

Kihyun then proceeded to hit his side and tickle his foot.

This routine was getting too familiar for his liking.

He finished his routine by hitting Hyungwon with a bunch of pillows lying around and finally he woke up.

Turtle-like in his movements, it took him a good fifteen seconds to sit up and find the bane of his existence.

“What?” Hyungwon demanded his voice rougher and deeper than usual. His searching eyes found the bowl of soup and Kihyun felt traces of embarrassment returning.

“Get up.” He said, looking anywhere but at Hyungwon.

Lanky limbs emerged from beneath the blanket and hung off the edge of the bed.

“I wish I had known before I decided to become an idol that I’d be waking up to a hamster’s face every morning.”

Kihyun took the high route and ignored his words.

“We don’t have any schedule today, why did you wake me up?”

Kihyun pulled at Hyungwon’s arm instead of answering and finally he was down, blinking at Kihyun in amazement.

“Here.” Kihyun all but shoved the bowl at him.

“What is this?”

“What does it look like?”

“Poison.”

“Ungrateful bitch-“

“But even _you_ aren’t cruel enough to kill me on my birthday.”

“Are you sure about that, because I’m beginning to reconsider-“

“Feed me.”

“ _What?_ ”

_What???_

Hyungwon didn’t answer him though, just continued to stare at him.

“No. No, you turned 24, not 4!”

_He wasn’t flustered, just taken aback._

“Here, you have hands, eat it yourself.”

Hyungwon looked at him long but ignored his outstretched hand. Suddenly he walked over to window and stood looking out at the river in the distance.

_Don’t, Kihyun._

_Don’t throw it at his head, Kihyun, it’s his birthday-_

“Thank you. It smells nice. I’ll brush my teeth and have it.”

A moment of silence followed Hyungwon’s words during which Kihyun gaped at him.

_Thank you??_

“Hold up.” Kihyun mumbled. “Who are you and what did you do to Chae Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon ignored him and continued to look at the window, a small smile forming on his face.

“Stop being dramatic, shorty.”

Kihyun couldn’t help it then.

His hands began to itch for his camera.  

How could he not have noticed earlier? The lighting, the view, the beanpole..

He could sense a bomb photo coming but his camera was in his room-

What if the beanpole moved by the time he-

His phone!

He had his phone with him!

He placed the bowl on the table again and pulled out his phone before snapping a few pictures of Hyungwon, who was too busy looking out to notice.

Kihyun looked at the photos he had just taken and quickly picked one.

 _Perfect_ , he thought a wide smile forming on his face.

 

He’d wanted to take a photo for the post anyway; he couldn’t use one of the old ones. This... This was perfect.

Hyungwon seemed to realise then.

“Did you take a photo of me, hamster?”

“Yes.”

“Am I that handsome that you’re smiling and blushing?”

Kihyun smile became a scowl at once. “I’m not blushing, frog. It was cold outside.”

“You didn’t disagree. So you admit that I’m handsome?”

Kihyun met Hyungwon’s smirking face with a blank one.

“I never denied it. Besides the fans tell you all the time, what difference does it make what I think? You’re being weird, are you Chae Hyungwon for sure?”

Kihyun sat down on the lower bunk and opened his twitter once again.

“Fuck..” He mumbled under his breath.

As expected, no post.

 _Fuck it_ , he’d be the first then.

He had already embarrassed himself because of the Americano this was nothing in comparison.

He racked his brains for something to type.

Eventually he came up with this.

[#Kihyun] I couldn’t take a picture with you so I took a picture of you from behind without you knowing. More than anyone else, I wish you a happy birthday! Let’s get a little healthier this year.

(Translation credits to @MonstaX_ID)

 

He added the last part thinking about how the idiot always left the window open and slept.

Meanwhile Hyungwon had disappeared to brush his teeth and returned as Kihyun scrolled through the comments that had appeared on his tweet.

“Every time.” Hyungwon said after a few seconds.

“Huh?” Kihyun mumbled looking up at Hyungwon leaning against the bedside drawer, taking small sips of the soup he had made.

“Every time you make it _just_ like my mom does.” Hyungwon stated and looked up to stare at Kihyun.

Kihyun looked away, unable to hold that gaze.

“Ah that’s... Good to know. I’m happy that you.. Liked it.”

_Why was he being so awkward?_

_It’s the turtle’s fault! Who asked him to get all serious and..._

Suddenly he remembered that he hadn’t done what he’d meant to do in the first place.

 “Hyungwon, listen.”

Hyungwon looked up from the soup, raising his eyebrow.

Kihyun cleared his throat and looked away. “I know I’m the last one but... Happy birthday.”

He looked back at Hyungwon at that and was surprised to find him smirking.

“What?” He asked, feeling defensive at once.

Instead of answering him Hyungwon pulled out a pack of tissues from the bedside drawer and threw it for him to catch.

“Your nose is running.”

Kihyun accepted the packet wordlessly and blew his nose, convincing himself that his cheeks were hot because it was hot inside.

Should he open the window?   

“You’re rather stupid, Yoo Kihyun.”

_There you go._

_Well. That was weird while it lasted._

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “There. Chae Hyungwon is back I guess. Did you finally wake up, then?”

To his amazement Hyungwon stood up, grabbed his blanket and leaned down, suddenly too close to Kihyun. Kihyun leaned back at once, his eyes widening as Hyungwon’s peppermint breath washed on him.

“What do you think you’re-!”

Hyungwon wrapped the blanket around Kihyun’s shoulders and gave him another smirk.

“Relax Kihyun; I’m not even that good looking right now.” And with that he settled back down where he had been leaning , calmly sipping at the soup which had surely gone cold by now.

Kihyun scoffed when he had regained his composure but didn’t move.

The blanket warmed him at once. No wonder Hyungwon could never get out of bed.

 “Anyway the reason I called you stupid... You go around complaining about how I leave the windows open and go to sleep, about how you have to look after me and I’m like a twelve year old... But you go out in the cold without wearing a jacket? Who is twelve now, huh? Who is looking after whom?”

Kihyun stared at Hyungwon in disbelief.

_How could he know?_

  “I’m not stupid.” Kihyun declared immediately. “How did you know I didn’t wear a jacket and wait a minute, I said that-”

“You’ve got shit for memory, you know that? Either that or you’re growing too old.”

Kihyun could feel his anger flaring at that.

“What do you mean beanpole, you think you have a great memory, huh? What about when we’re dancing and you keep screwing up?”

“Not the point.” Hyungwon dismissed his words easily, keeping the empty bowl aside. “Your memory sucks. You don’t even remember that you’re not the last.”

“Not the last _what_?”

This time Kihyun didn’t look away from Hyungwon but instead continued to glare at him.

Hyungwon sat down on the bed opposite him, returning his glare with a calm expression.

“Not the last to wish me, you dumbass. You were the first. ‘Happy birthday frog’. I would prefer if you’d remove the ‘frog’ next time though.”

_But..._

_That meant-_

“Also I know you’re kinky but can we leave the choking and strangling and whatever else you like for when no one else is in the dorm? ”

Again, a fucking smirk was thrown his way.

_No no no no no._

“Yes, shorty, I heard everything. How long were you up there with me anyway, sprouting all that crap? You might as well get in bed with me next time.”

_No._

_No._

This was way worse than the iced Americano.

_Would Kihyun ever live this down?_

Just then they heard hushed giggles and whispers outside the door, followed by an “I told you so.” Which sounded like Hoseok, an “I’d have never guessed.” Which sounded like Changkyun and “What does he mean, how long were you up there, what was Kihyun hyung doing?” clearly Jooheon.

_Could someone kill him already?_

He would never live this down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> I hope the title wasn't misleading *smirks.


End file.
